


橙蕉/香橙腌渍法

by hanjun



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjun/pseuds/hanjun
Summary: 惯例的瞎编标题，大概跟蜂蜜柠檬是差不多的做法，不过和柠檬无关啦！【谁问你这个给呼老师的贺文【虽然晚了一点是傻屌文





	橙蕉/香橙腌渍法

**Author's Note:**

> 漫画家橙x黄漫编辑蕉  
> 会有后续的√

“我是这么想的，两个人互表爱意之后，结束的分镜是两个人的kiss。”  
“不，要做爱。”  
“……呃、不好意思，我刚刚……”  
“要做爱。”驱纹戒斗的视线从草稿移到他脸上，漂亮的嘴唇缓缓吐出几个字母，“S，E，X，SEX。懂吗？”  
我不懂啊。  
葛叶纮汰抓着笔，露出要哭的表情。

驱纹戒斗是他的新编辑。他天真地以为这位新编辑会和他以往的编辑一样通情达理善解人意，结果万万没想到在咖啡厅见面的第一天这人翻着他的原稿，说了一句卖不出去。  
“我们负责的是BL漫画啊。”漂亮的手指把原稿掀起一页，驱纹戒斗看着里面甜腻腻的情节皱着眉，“你没认真看就投了稿吗？”  
葛叶纮汰当然没认真看，他只是按习惯投了稿（不过投的是BL他还是知道的），哪知道是哪家月刊看中了他，他的沉默证实了驱纹戒斗的猜想，对方把新一期的月刊拍到他脸上叫他认真看，说了明天会到他家里来讨论原稿，说完就走，葛叶纮汰愣了好一会儿才回神去结账，结果收银的小姐说之前那位客人已经买过单了，葛叶纮汰拿着钱包站在收银台前又愣了好一会儿。  
还挺贴心的。  
他想。  
回家之后他信心十足地看了一眼那本月刊封面，心想自己一定可以，结果眼睛一瞟，右下角有个圆形的，黑底红纹的标志。  
“R18”  
葛叶纮汰心底咯噔一下，还没翻开就觉得自己完了，但他还是鼓起勇气，翻开了第一页。  
当晚，纯情小画家就迈出了画R向的第一步。

“你难道没有看过A片吗？”  
驱纹戒斗有点焦躁地翻着那堆草稿，情节讨论卡住了，因为葛叶纮汰不愿意画R情节，或者说，是不会画R情节。  
“看过了也不一定会画啊！”葛叶纮汰的情绪有点激动，或许是想到了白花花的肉体交缠，他的脸色一会儿红一会儿白的，看上去快要昏过去了，“看了就会画的才是神吧！”  
驱纹戒斗也开始头疼了，说实话他不想负责这家伙的，偏偏吴岛贵虎一眼看中了葛叶纮汰这腻味的原稿，战极凌马在旁边添了一把火，事情就在他不知道的情况下顺理成章地达成了。第二天凑耀子拿着原稿过来说你有个新负责的作者的时候他在搭纸牌塔，手一晃牌就散落一地，这砂糖味浓重的原稿着实看得让他直皱脸。  
但是葛叶纮汰的确有天赋，只要找到方法，他就能成为卖得动的漫画家之一，而现在卖得动的第一步还没迈出去就卡住了，于是驱纹戒斗决定今天就要把他从纯情的冰屋拽出来，不论方法。  
“我知道了。”  
葛叶纮汰听到这一句时脸上顿时闪过一道希望之光，他心想或许不会让他画R情节了，于是像被施了异常状态解除一样变得精神饱满。  
“我们来上课。”然而驱纹戒斗看着他的眼神就像冷酷的刽子手，“从基础的生理卫生课开始。”  
葛叶纮汰一口气哽在喉咙里，从虚弱直接降到红血状态。

“……”  
“前、前列腺……”  
“……”  
“输精管……”  
葛叶纮汰眼神随着驱纹戒斗捏着的那支笔移动，平板上一张放大的男性生殖系统的剖面图，他看着那些弯弯扭扭的血管和器官名称，虚弱感直击身心，终于认完之后他忍不住趴在桌上，驱纹戒斗若有所思地看着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，开口问他理解了没有。  
“……肉体上我安全理解了。”葛叶纮汰甚至觉得他现在觉得去考这一科都能拿到满分，“精神上……嗯……”  
“那先来画吧。”  
驱纹戒斗把纸和笔推到他面前，整个一个冷酷无情，葛叶纮汰拿着他的吃饭工具，一张脸几乎要皱成梅干。  
但他还是画了，恍惚之中又看见白花花的肉体在眼前晃来晃去，他咬着牙继续画，结果画出来是个跟拉灯没差别的覆盖型。  
完蛋了。  
两个人都如此想到，只是这句话的所指对象都是葛叶纮汰。  
驱纹戒斗把那张草稿拿过去仔细端详。葛叶纮汰的人体和构图都还不错，可这个覆盖得完全看不到两个人的具体动作，很明显是想敷衍他。他把那张纸举到对方的眼前，手指点在腰腹的位置，问他：  
“你是不会画生殖器吗？”  
“我会画！！！”  
葛叶纮汰又羞又气，他脸涨得通红，感觉自己脑袋又快过热了，此刻像烧开了的水壶一样在冒着蒸汽也说不定。  
“那你画个裸体我看看。”  
恶魔编辑如此说道。  
葛叶纮汰屈辱地画了一幅男性裸体画，姿势参考了一下他桌上立着的素体小人。  
“现在再在后面加一个裸体男人。”画着画着驱纹戒斗又开口了，“用背后位。”  
葛叶纮汰手一抖，铅笔在纸上划出一道长线，他想忍住不去看驱纹戒斗，但还是忍不住抬眼看了，不出所料驱纹戒斗用充满压迫的眼神盯着他，他呜了一声，还是强迫着手动起来，昨晚看的月刊里交缠的姿势闪来闪去，终于画完的时候他感觉像过了一个世纪，把纸递过去后就趴在桌上装死。  
驱纹戒斗只看了一眼就把纸撕成两半丢进了垃圾桶，葛叶纮汰没吱声，一时间房间里只剩下笔敲着桌面的声音。  
“果然插入对你来说还是太早了吗？”  
葛叶纮汰顿时像开了震动模式一样趴在桌上抽抽，被驱纹戒斗打了一下他的头顶才停了下来，他终于坐起来，抬起来的额头红红的，眼里闪着不服气的光。  
“那么先暂时跳过这里。”  
葛叶纮汰一听跳过就来了精神，连忙坐直了。  
“来商讨一下剧情流程发展吧。”

于是画面回到了开头，葛叶纮汰攥着笔，头又快要碰到桌面了，驱纹戒斗嘁了一声，还是决定给他留一条生路。  
“这个月你还可以敷衍过去，那么下个月呢？”  
葛叶纮汰张了张嘴想说点什么，接触到驱纹戒斗的视线之后又全堵在了喉咙里。  
“既然画不了插入，其他的总能画吧。”  
小画家感到背后一寒，果不其然，新的纸被推到他面前，驱纹戒斗仍然是冷酷的监视官。  
“手和嘴，都要画。”  
葛叶纮汰感觉嘴里开始泛苦，不过这个比插入要简单，他硬着头皮开始想以前自己自慰时候的细节，这次画出来好歹没那么僵硬了，驱纹戒斗脸色缓和了一些，不过用嘴的那一张就没有那么幸运了，驱纹戒斗把那张拙劣的图贴到他眼前，指着嘴的部分说：  
“结构不对，照这么吞，你这是谋杀。”  
怎么就变成谋杀了？！  
葛叶纮汰想反驳，又不得不侧脸避开那张画得很烂的口交图，最后还是一脑袋砸在桌上生闷气，驱纹戒斗刚把那张图揉成团扔进垃圾桶，就听葛叶纮汰闷闷的声音响起来：  
“我不想画了……”  
“放弃得未免太快了。”驱纹戒斗抓住他的头发迫使他抬头，“你这个胆小鬼。”  
葛叶纮汰想发火，嘴刚张开就被另一个带着热度的东西入侵了，驱纹戒斗仍旧抓着他的头发，舌头已经探了进去，规规矩矩地在他嘴里转了一圈，又迅速地分开，葛叶纮汰还保持着被亲时候的姿势，手指抬起来又放下，重复了几回终于叫出声来，把窗外的麻雀惊得乱飞。  
“你吻技真差。”  
驱纹戒斗在他的惊叫声里擦了擦嘴巴，拽着葛叶纮汰的领子把他扔到了旁边的床上。  
“你干什么！？”  
葛叶纮汰显然还陷在混乱状态里，手肘一撑就要起来，驱纹戒斗花了点力气才把他按下去。  
“你这家伙的技术真是烂到家了。”葛叶纮汰的挣扎让他花了点力气才把他的裤子扒下来，“别乱动……！”  
“这种情况下不动才奇怪吧！”葛叶纮汰一边拉着裤子一边试图从床上下去，“这算什么？！潜规则吗？！”  
“你连潜规则这种高级名词都知道，怎么就画不出R场面呢！”  
驱纹戒斗一巴掌打到他大腿上，趁着葛叶纮汰发着麻的时候抓住了他的阴茎，葛叶纮汰终于不动了，看着他的眼神又惊又怒，驱纹戒斗翻了个白眼，手上已经开始揉弄起来。  
“要不是你太窝囊，这档事本来可以避开的。”驱纹戒斗没忍住，使了点力气，葛叶纮汰吃痛，脸又皱了起来，“给我用心感受，这可是最重要的实践课！”  
有做到这种程度的必要吗？？  
葛叶纮汰不是很理解，不过还没来得及说出口，驱纹戒斗的力气放缓了，他的阴茎慢慢硬了起来，驱纹戒斗似乎对手上的技巧并不是很在意，只是单纯地从底部撸到顶，在根部和顶部简单地搓几下，尽管如此，前端已经开始溢出透明的清液来，驱纹戒斗随手把那些液体抹在柱身上，抬手弹了一下，葛叶纮汰的腿条件发射地缩紧，因为快感带来的一丝松懈也由此中断。  
“刚刚比较舒服的是哪里？”  
“哈？？”  
葛叶纮汰的脑子又陷入一片空白，驱纹戒斗抬手要弹第二下，吓得他连忙往后缩。  
“我问你刚刚哪里比较舒服。”驱纹戒斗的手重新握住他的阴茎，“亲身体会不可能不知道吧？”  
“这……”  
“是前端？”那只手先是轻轻戳弄顶端的冠状沟和小孔，又滑下来抚弄根部，“还是根部？”  
葛叶纮汰没想到驱纹戒斗打起直球来杀伤性如此之大，他挣扎了半天终于避开对方认真的眼神，用几乎听不到的声音结巴着说两边都舒服。  
驱纹戒斗听到了，手离开阴茎的时候葛叶纮汰松了一口气，气还没叹完就见驱纹戒斗附身把阴茎又含进了嘴里，他的口腔黏膜又热又软，葛叶纮汰下意识往前挺腰，肉柱一下进到了软腭附近，驱纹戒斗不得不把东西吐出来，他忍不住干呕了两下，眼角被呛出泪来。  
“……有那么舒服吗？”  
他的睫毛被润湿了，眼角红红的，嘴边也挂着乱七八糟的唾液，葛叶纮汰感觉血又涌到了脸上，想转开头的时候下颚骨被用力掰了回来。  
“看着我，葛叶纮汰。”驱纹戒斗眼睛里还闪着薄薄一层水光，他轻轻喘着气，手指捏得葛叶纮汰的下颌发酸，“认真看。”  
他又把阴茎含了进去，这一下含到了舌根附近，驱纹戒斗的脸色稍稍难看了一些，葛叶纮汰甚至能感觉到他口腔里的血管在跳动，但相对的，被刺激得不断收缩的喉咙挤压着前端，舒服得能让人失去理智，葛叶纮汰低声喘息，强忍着不让自己挺腰，驱纹戒斗也压下干呕感，稍稍吐出一些，软又热的舌头缓缓舔过柱身，几次都刺入前端的小孔，又深深含入，给予葛叶纮汰更多的快感。  
“戒斗、我要……！”  
葛叶纮汰只来得及说这么一句就射了精，驱纹戒斗的喉咙被浓厚的精液堵住，咳了好几下才缓过气来，不光是口腔，整个鼻腔也充满那股浓重的精液的味道，他瞪了失神的葛叶纮汰一眼，捂着嘴跑向了厕所，等漱完口回来葛叶纮汰却还是那个样子。小画家双眼无神地看着天花板，裤子都没拉，也没做清理，驱纹戒斗嫌弃地把被子丢在他身上，这才唤回了一点神志。  
“这下你应该懂了吧？”驱纹戒斗耳朵尖上那一点红还没来得及消下去，他用手背磨蹭着嘴唇，总感觉嘴里还有那股味道，完全不知道自己的嘴唇跟快要擦破一样红，“下周我会再来，再交不出像样的东西，你可就是名副其实的废物了。”  
他转身要走，床上窸窸窣窣地一阵响动，葛叶纮汰的声音摇摇晃晃的，像是马上要飘散了一样被吹了过来。  
“……戒斗也对别人做过这种事吗？”  
驱纹戒斗顿了一下，他没有回答，而是加快了步伐，听到大门关上的声音，葛叶纮汰终于忍不住拉过被角开始啃咬。  
他满心都是驱纹戒斗那双漂亮又锐利的眼睛，即是被呛住了，蒙了一层水光，依然能轻而易举地撩动人的心弦。  
他用手捂住了脸，企图让自己脸上的温度消下去。  
“我绝对不可能对他动心的……！”  
葛叶纮汰在床上来回翻了两圈半，最后喃喃着这句话睡着了。


End file.
